The 100: A New Earth
by sissylks
Summary: This story takes place at the finale of Season 5 and opens the beginning of Season 6 as Bellamy, Clarke and their friends struggle with moving forward and exploring a new world. They struggle with moving forward and the pain of the past. #Bellarke #Becho #TheBlakes #JordanGreen #Murphy #Emori #Octavia
1. Chapter 1

A new Earth …Chapter 1

Clarke felt the warmth of his arms around her as they stared out the viewing screen. She felt him tremble and she laid her head against his chest which made him pull her closer.

Her heart was full of hope, while his was full of sadness.

Bellamy looked at this new Earth, but all he felt was heartbreak over the loss of Harper and Monty. Tears streamed from his eyes and he couldn't stop them. He clung to Clarke like a drowning man clinging to a lifejacket.

She felt his body shake and knew. Looking up from the wonder of this new world; she saw his pain and instinctively turned to wrap her arms around his neck in a familiar form of comfort.

"Monty saved us," she whispered and he just nodded; unable to say anything for fear he would let the sob escape his throat; the one he had been struggling to suppress. He couldn't break down, not in front of anyone, not even Clarke.

They held each other as he replayed the past 7 plus years; years that always had Monty and Harper in them. They were there through his darkest moments but never judged him. They were there for him and he felt guilt in not doing the same for them. Moments on the ring flashed through his mind and he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that they were really gone.

He held on to Clarke silently in that moment, a little longer than he should have, until he had gained control. Bellamy pulled away, "I'm sorry," he mumbled uncomfortably and couldn't meet her eyes. He glanced down briefly before looking back to the planet below.

Clarke felt disappointed by his apology. "Bellamy there's nothing to be sorry for," she said trying to meet his gaze.

Bellamy had spent the last 6 years learning to hold his emotions at bay, and done pretty good, except for the occasional slip when Clarkes name was mentioned. Now here she was standing in front of him. Everything had changed. A whirlwind of emotions were rushing in on him from every direction. Too much happening all in what seemed like only days had started to take its toll. He needed a minute alone to process everything or he was going to slip back into the darkness he found himself in 6 years ago.

He turned and looked behind Clarke as she stood there confused. "Bellamy, talk to me," she said softly. But he tuned her out as he felt the darkness closing in as silent tears continued to fall. He saw Jordan standing there and wanted to spare the kid anymore distress. He looked down at Clarke. "I need a minute," he said to her "Can you stay with him?" he asked her, nodding towards Jordan.

"Yes of course," Clarke said softly.

Bellamy walked past Jordan, but stopped briefly, wanting to say something to comfort him, but couldn't get the words out. He reached up and put his hand on the boys shoulder and immediately saw Harper looking back at him through Jordan's eyes and he nearly broke. He all but ran from the room.

Clarke watched and stood silently for a moment before walking to Jordan. "I'm sorry," she said "He loved your parents. He just needs some time," she said. "How are you doing?" she asked. She wondered how he was able to sit through the heart wrenching video without losing it.

"I'm fine," he said. "I've already seen it… a lot. I waited two days before I woke you'" he said. "Dad asked that I wake you guys up immediately, but I just couldn't; not right away. I knew it would be too hard," he said looking down. "It's like I just said goodbye yesterday, but I knew when I went into cryo I'd never see them again."

"Doesn't make it any easier though does it?" Clarke asked, laying her hand on his arm. "But you should be proud of them. They saved us all," she said.

"I am," Jordan said looking up and meeting her eye with his red rimmed ones. "But you saved them too. Mom and Dad told me about that," he said. "Tell me about it?" he asked. "I've waited over 100 years to hear it," he smiled and said.

Bellamy walked out of the bridge and into the main corridor. He turned a corner and found a dark place where he had to let it sink in. He closed his eyes and allowed the grief to envelope him. Memories of Monty in Mt Weather, and after as they both struggled with their choices after they followed Pike and all the hurt it caused. Monty and Murphy were the ones that had his back on the ring when he thought Clarke was dead. Monty was there to listen when he locked himself away from everyone that first dark year on the ring. It took another year before Bellamy fully gained the ability to shut off his emotions. Everyone knew not to say that name; the one name that would trigger a reaction. Getting back to the ground was mind numbing. Clarke was alive. His sister was lost. Then Clarke left him to die. The only steady force he could rely on were the same 6 he had relied on in space. Now, a third of his family's dead. So much happened in a matter of weeks and he was still trying to process too much too fast. He could feel himself slipping again.

"Get it together idiot," he said to himself after some time had passed. He stood and made his way back to the cryo chambers. He needed to check and make sure they were all okay. He couldn't lose anyone else, not today. He stood over Raven, then Murphy and Emori. Although the glass was crystalized and they were hard to see, their vitals were good. He stopped in front of Echo, it read the same, and his hand went to the control button. He almost pushed it. He wanted her. He needed someone familiar to hold onto and find comfort in, but he didn't push the button. Finally he checked on Octavia and felt nothing. It was as if he were looking down on a stranger. That frightened him. He sank down and tried to focus on everything that was happening.

"They need to know," he thought. I need to wake them. They have the right to know what's going on."

Bellamy stayed in cryo for a while, he lost track of time as he thought of what to do. He needed someone, and things still didn't feel right with Clarke.

"Bellamy," Clarke called. She stepped inside and saw him sitting with his back against the wall. "We've been looking for you," she said softly, full of concern.

He got to his feet. "I just needed to check make sure they were okay. I can't lose them too," he said with a hitch in his voice.

"I understand," Clarke said as she walked to Madi's pod, checking her child's vitals. "They're your family, I get it," Clarke said, unable to withhold the slightest resentment in her tone.

"They are, and I need to let them know what's going on," he said. "I need to wake them up," he said as he turned towards Echo chamber.

"Wait," Clarke said in a much harsher tone that she intended.

"Wait for what Clarke?" he asked "It's been 125 years," he said full of frustration.

"We need to talk about this first," Clarke said

Jordan stepped nervously into the room, as if he were intruding.

"I don't mean to butt in but, Clarke's right," he said awkwardly looking between Bellamy and Clarke.

"We don't have the rations to wake everyone up yet," he said.

"What are you saying?" Bellamy asked

"Dad stored enough to sustain a small crew long enough until we get the algae farm going again, but that'll take months, or until we can get to the ground, providing it will sustain us," he said with an innocent smile. "He left instructions," Jordan added. "Along with a list of suggestions, of course," Jordan added slightly rolling his eyes. "There wasn't a lot to do up here, so he was pretty thorough."

Clarke smiled at Jordan's innocents and then she looked at Bellamy who was looking at Echo's pod. She walked to Bellamy and tried to meet his gaze. "Bellamy we'll wake them, but first let's see Monty's instructions."

Bellamy shook his head in reluctant agreement.

The three made their way back to the bridge and Jordan found the recorded video that Monty had left for them.

"Hey guys, If you're watching this, you know I'm gone, But I've been working on food storage so that when you wake, you won't starve, or at least you won't if you can follow some simple instructions. Jordan's familiar with the farm and he's really picked up a lot working by my side." Monty smiled "He's smart, you need to listen to him when it comes to the farm."

Bellamy looked over to Jordan, who smiled back at how proud he is to hear his father bragging about him. Bellamy smiled slightly back.

"There enough rations for 6 months. That should give Jordan plenty of time to get the algae started and give you your first bloom; if there aren't any hiccups."

"Bellamy, I know you'll want to wake our people,"

Monty's words of "our people" gave Clarke a stab of jealousy feeling left out,"

"You should wake Jackson and Shaw too. You'll need to run analysis on the planet's surface and you'll need a pilot to go to the ground to do that. Emori will come in handy for Raven. The rations won't sustain more than a dozen people until the Algae blooms so think over carefully who they should be. I know Clarke will want to wake Madi and Maybe her Mom. That's up to you both," said. He leaned into the camera and added. "Bellamy, don't let yourself slip into a dark place. I know you brother, and I know how you can get. Echo and Murphy, they'll help you with that. I wish things could have worked out differently, If I could have cracked the code sooner, but don't be sad for us, we made the choice, and honestly we were happy because we had each other. BE HAPPY Bellamy. Try to find happiness I know you can. I'll see you on the other side." The screen went black.

Clarke wondered what Monty meant when he talked about the dark place, and she wondered what happened on the ring. She felt left out and she hated that. She hated that she didn't have that close bond that Bellamy and the others shared.

Bellamy sat staring down at the floor, his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together. He sat in quiet trying to take in Monty's words. "See you on the other side brother," he whispered under his breath.  
Clarke walked to him and put her hand on his back. "Go wake your people Bellamy," she said

He looked up. "Our people," he corrected her.

"Your Family," she answered back shaking slightly.

"But you're family too," he said "None of us would be alive if not for you Clarke."

Clarke nodded but, Clarke couldn't feel it. She still felt like an outsider. She nodded yes, but it was forced; she knew she didn't fit in because family sticks together and she had done everything but that. She was still playing a guilt trip in her head. She was willing to sacrifice her friends without question to protect Madi and in her mind, Bellamy was willing to sacrifice Madi to protect his family, so they were at a stalemate. But she wouldn't bring it up again. She needed to find her way past that.

Bellamy stood and turned towards Jordan. Looking at him was like a reflection of both Monty and Harper. "Meet me on the bridge." he said to Jordan putting his arm on the boys shoulder and leading him from the room, "there are some people I'd like you to meet."

"Clarke, we should wake Abby first. Murphy, Kane and Gaia; I'd feel better if she could monitor them. I'm not sure how cryo sleep effected their injuries."

They woke Murphy, Raven, Emori, Echo and Madi all at the same time. The pods were moments apart and Emori was the first to open her eyes. Bellamy immediately helped her to a sitting position. "Hey," he smiled softly. She instantly gave him a familiar hug and then she glanced around towards the other pods that had opened, spotting Murphy. They both rushed over. "Hey, take it easy," Bellamy said. "Your wounds are still fresh, well not really but they are." He stumbled over his words.

Clarke brushed the hair from Madi's face as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Wake up sleepy head" Clarke whispered.

Bellamy walked to Echo as she sat up and he greeted her with a long hug. She leaned up and kissed him. Clarke tried not to watch, but she couldn't help herself but stare.

Echo pulled back and met Bellamy's eyes. "Bellamy what's wrong?" she asked. She knew him, and she could see the troubled look across his face as slight as it was. He looked at her and just wrapped her in his arms again, no words were spoken. She had seen him like this before; troubled and she let him take comfort in her arms.

Bellamy pulled away from Echo. She looked concerned. She knew something was very wrong. He looked from her to Murphy and Emori and then over to Raven, who was just rising from her chamber. He rushed over to her and grabbed her brace that had been carefully stored next to her and he handed it to her so she could fit it onto her leg. Echo followed him, still slightly stiff from her long sleep.

As Raven was affixing her brace Bellamy spoke up.

"Everyone, get changed and meet me on the bridge. Clarke," he said and motioned for her to follow.

"Bellamy what is it?" Echo asked

He stepped up to her, kissed her softly and met her stare, "Just…meet us on the bridge in 30. We'll fill you in on everything" he said before turning to Clarke, who then followed him from the room with Madi.

"Clarke what's going on?" Madi asked once they were in the corridor. "You just need to get dressed." Clarke said and she glanced over at Bellamy. He looked at Clarke briefly. "I'll meet you both on the bridge," he said.

Clarke watched him turn towards the bridge before she led Madi to the locker room.

When Bellamy got to the bridge he met Jordan there. Jordan had been nervously pacing the room, waiting for them to return. "They're getting dressed. They'll be here soon. Can you just replay the video?" Bellamy asked. "Maybe it'll be easier to let things sink in."

"Yes …sure no problem," Jordan smiled nervously. "I've heard so much about everyone."

Bellamy tried to smile, but his smile was forced and didn't reach his eyes. Instead he felt a deep sense of protectiveness for the young man. Looking at Jordan, he couldn't help but remembering Harpers last words on video. "Take care of our boy," and that's what he was going to do, but the prospect of that huge task scared him.

He reached over and squeezed Jordan's shoulder. "I'll wait in the corridor until they've watched, I'm not sure if I can see it again," he said.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

A New Earth: Chapter 2 : Introductions

"What's wrong?" Madi pressed as Clarke handed the child her clothes. "Just hurry and change Madi, you'll see soon enough," Clarke said almost unsure how to explain things.

"No" Madi persisted, "I saw the look on your face in the cryo chamber. Somethings wrong," she said "and why aren't we waking up all of our people?' she asked.

"Madi," Clarke snapped "It's too complicated. Everything will be explained to you on the bridge." She began to feel a throbbing in her temple.

Clarke glanced over to Echo, Emori and Raven. The three were separated away from Clarke and Madi as they changed into fresh clothes. Clarke felt like an outsider and she couldn't blame the three for keeping a slight distance. It seemed like only yesterday she was holding a gun on Raven and Echo. Clarke didn't feel comfortable around them anymore, they were like strangers now.

"What do you thinks going on?" Emori quietly asked Raven.

"I guess we'll find out when we get to the bridge," Raven said.

"Somethings wrong," Echo said "You saw Bellamy's mood…somethings got him messed up."

"And where's Harper? Do you think her chamber malfunctioned?" Emori asked with a sudden frightened expression flashing across her face.

"I didn't see Monty either," Raven said suddenly looking worried. She looked over to Clarke and quickly walked towards her. "Clarke, Bellamy woke us up, but what about Monty and Harper?" she pressed. "He wouldn't have woke us up and not them too," she said. "Are they okay?" she asked.

Clarke looked at Emori and Echo. She saw the struggle on their faces. She turned and saw Madi look with the same questioning stare.

"No, Raven they're not okay," she finally said as she looked from one face to the next. Confusion mixed with realization and a sudden sadness filling the room.

"What happened?" Raven pushed "Just tell us," her voice rising.

"When we went into cryo," she started

"They didn't, "Raven finished "They stayed awake, didn't they?"

"They didn't go into cryo," Clarke said confirming their fear.

"But it was only ten years," Emori said, "So they'd only be in their 30's"

"Just come to the bridge," Clarke said as she turned to go, "there's something you need to see."

Walking down the corridor felt exhausting to Clarke. She knew they would all be shocked and they fell into step with Murphy as he came from the room across the hall.

"So where's everyone else?" he asked "This place feels like the ring, it's too quiet."

"How do you feel?" Emori asked

"Like I slept for ten years," he said "but still looking like the day I closed my eyes; dashing," he drolled out sarcastically.

Emori didn't respond to his whit, she was worried about her friends and afraid of what she was going to find.

Bellamy stood with Jordan until the small group arrived.

"Who are you?" Murphy said the moment he laid eyes on Jordan.

Jordan's smile was warm and nervous at the same time.

"This is Jordan; Monty and Harpers son," Bellamy said. "Things didn't go as planned and we've been asleep for 125 years, not ten like we planned," Bellamy said without holding any punches.

"Wait. What?" Murphy said

"Bellamy what are you saying?" Raven asked as she looked at Jordan.

"Just watch," Bellamy said "Jordan…" he nodded to the boy.

Jordan turned on the video and the five stared at the screen.

Bellamy stepped out into the corridor and closed the door behind him. Clarke met his gaze. "I figure better just tell them flat out... kind of like ripping off a bandage."

"Yea, they were asking about Monty and Harper on the way here." She said.

"I still can't believe they're gone," Bellamy said with a solemn tone.

"Jordan," Clarke started, "Do you really think he can get the algae farm started?"

"He's Monty's kid. If Monty said he can, then I'm sure he'll be able to." Bellamy said.

Clarke noticed the worry on his face. "What is it?" she asked

Bellamy shook his head and looked down.

"Bellamy, I know we've been apart for a long time…but I still know that look," she said "something else is bothering you,"

"Yea Clarke, I lost two people I love," he said looking up at her in a frustrated hurtful tone. He leaned his back against the wall and folded his arms in front of him staring at the floor and let out a tired heavy breath.

Clarke stepped back, unsure of what to say.

"We have to make sure he stays safe," Bellamy said looking up and meeting her eyes with his sad ones "We have to but…" he trailed off

"But what?" Clarke asked. "Bellamy, I know you won't let anything happen to Jordan," Clarke reassured him.

"Clarke... this ship is full of criminals and people that have been locked away for years underground. People that wanted to kill each other the last time they met.

My record with my own sister," he paused and shook his head. "Clarke I poisoned her," he said with a pained expression. "Chipping Madi… I know you'll never forgive me for that." He paused. "I just feel like as much as I try…" he trailed off sounding defeated.

"Bellamy, you did what you felt like you had to do; there's never good choices" Clarke said looking into his pained filled eyes. She laid her hand on his forearm. "Harper and Monty trusted Jordan to your care because they know what kind of man you are," she said "You're a good man Bellamy and I know you'll do right by him...and you won't be alone. We'll all watch out for him, you don't have to do this alone."

Bellamy looked down as his eyes began to pool remembering his friends. "I can't believe they're gone," he said.

"Bellamy, they've been gone for a long time." Clarke said. "They lived a long and happy life. A peaceful life," she added.

"Not to me," he snapped, his mouth quivering. "To me it was yesterday. "He said. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Bellamy they were happy," Clarke said. "They grew old together," she said

Bellamy shook his head. He knew she was right, but it didn't make the loss any less painful.

They heard a loud thud on the wall from the bridge. The door flew open and Murphy stormed out.

"John," Emori called after him and tried to follow. "Leave me alone." he yelled back as Emori followed after him.

Bellamy looked at Clarke briefly, both knowing the video message was over as they both turned together to go back into the bridge.

Bellamy immediatly looked over to Echo and could see the sadness in her eyes. He quickly walked to her and pulled her away from everyone. His eyes met hers and he wrapped her in his arms. They both needed that connection; to hold onto something real; someone that felt the same level of loss. He couldn't turn off the feelings he had. Monty and Harper were his family just like the others, and they were Echo's family too. They both were strong but they had learned over the years to lean on one another in the dark times.

"Well get through this together," he whispered as he held her close.

Clarke felt like an intruder on a private moment between lovers and it made her feel like an outsider more now than ever. She felt resentment over the closeness she had missed out on. She used to be the one he turned to. She used to be the one he took comfort in when he was hurting, and now she'd been replaced. The hard part was that no one even noticed or had any idea how she felt; not even Bellamy. She couldn't blame him; she never expressed her feelings to him. She never had the chance to. Now it was too late.

Bellamy and Echo were consoling each other and not even aware she was watching.

Clarke looked over and saw Jordan looking lost, all the sadness around him left him not sure what to do. "Clarke, is it true?" Madi asked, grabbing Clarke's attention. "A hundred and twenty five years?"

"Yes," Clarke said. "Come here," she said to the girl, motioning Madi to follow.

"Jordan," Clarke spoke up. "This is Madi. Madi, Jordan."

"Hi Jordan," Madi said. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"Thank you," Jordan nodded and looked down briefly.

Raven turned from the sight of the new planet; tears were streaming down her face. "They saved us," she said and looked at Clarke. Clarke nodded and couldn't keep the tears from falling. "Yes they did," she said, "they saved everyone."

Clarke put a reassuring hand on Jordans' back as she urged him forward. "Jordan Green," she said "I'd like you to meet Raven," Clarke said as she wiped away the wet under her eye and tried to smile.

Jordan smiled, nodding nervously. "I've heard...heard all about you," he stammered slightly.

"God, you look just like your mom," Raven said softly.

"And your father too," Emori said from the doorway.

"Emori, come…meet Jordan," Clarke said motioning for Emori.

Jordan smiled. "Mom and dad told me about you too. They said you were the one that flew the ship to Earth," he blurted out awkwardly.

Emori just smiled "Yea," she said proud of herself, "I did."

Bellamy pulled back from Echo and looked into her face "Come on, I want you to meet the kid," He said trying to pull them past their sadness. He turned and pulled her towards the others still keeping a firm grip on her hand.

"Jordan, this is…" Bellamy started but was interrupted.

"Echo," Jordan said as he stepped towards Echo, "The one that liked my dad's Algae," he said

"I was being polite," Echo said.

"Mom said that to dad that every time he bragged about it too," Jordan smiled

That made Echo smile.

Bellamy stepped towards Emori. "Murphy?" he asked her.

Emori just shook her head. She knew she couldn't deal with John when he was this upset.

"I'll find him," he reassured her.

Emori nodded and looked at Clarke.

He turned and left to fine Murphy.

"Raven...guys," Clarke said, getting everyone's attention. "We need to talk about our next move."

"Monty left instructions; as far as the ships supplies; he stockpiled a surplus that will get a minimal crew 12 weeks' worth of rations, or at least until Jordan can get the algae farm up and running. We need to decide who the most vital people are to wake. There's only enough supplies for a dozen or so people at first."

"Or until we can get to the ground," Emori said "Shouldn't that be the priority?"

"Yes but we don't know what levels of radiation we're dealing with. Solar radiation has to be higher, that's why Eligius 3 used Becca's night blood serum, or at least that what the records indicated," Raven said

"Agree,' Clarke said "We need to decide the key people that can help with determining that," Clarke said

"We should to wait for Bellamy," Echo said.

"Yes" Clarke said, "but we can still discuss it."

"Shaw," Raven said "He knows the ship, the ins and outs. We need Shaw."

"You mean you need Shaw," Echo said under her breath with a half smirk.

"But I think we'll need Jackson too. He can run the diagnostics on the atmosphere and monitor the planets condition," Clarke said. "And Jackson will want Miller," Clarke added.

"Miller can't be trusted," Echo said "We don't know where his loyalty is,"

"Miller's one of our people now," Madi spoke up. "He pledged loyalty to me and fought by our side."

"We still should wait for Bellamy and Murphy before we decide," Echo said

"Agree," said Clarke "We won't make any decisions until were all here."

Bellamy walked the corridor in the direction Murphy had gone and heard banging coming from just ahead. Turning the corner into what looked like a cafeteria he dodged a lightweight metal chair as it sailed past him.

"Murphy," he yelled.

"They're gone," Murphy yelled "Monty... All he had to do was get in the damn chamber. Why didn't they just go to sleep like the rest of us?" he yelled. "He could have at least told us...let us say..." Murphy pounded his fists against a table before flipping it over, finally slamming his back against the smooth steel walls and slid down elbows to knees holding his head in his hands.

"Say what?" Bellamy asked. "Try to convince them to sleep with us for ten years just to wake up to a dead planet?"

"He saved my life," Murphy said looking up to Bellamy as tears betrayed him. "He carried me to that ship, and God only knows how he did it, but he carried me on his back to that ship and I never got the chance to thank him for it. Everything happened so fast, I never got to thank him, and now he's just gone," He wiped away the tears in an angry move, pissed that Bellamy was there to see them.

Bellamy slid down next to Murphy, as Murphy kept talking.

"I called him a coward," Murphy said shaking his head. "I remember on this ship, before we went back home; I called him a coward for not wanting to go back to Earth."

"You didn't mean it Murphy," Bellamy said.

"No, I meant it;" Murphy said ..."Thing is...Monty was right. We never should have gone back. As much as I hated space, and that shitty Algae, he was right. We should have never gone back." He pounded his fist against the wall behind him.

"Monty saved us all," Bellamy said, "He saved me too, in the fighting pit. They stormed in, caring his plant." Bellamy smiled "You should have seen it. I thought for sure they were going to get killed for it, but he held that little plant up in the air... He saved me too." Bellamy said. "More times than one," he added thinking of the countless times Monty was there for him.

"But they were happy," Bellamy said "They lived how they wanted, in peace. They had a family… and they saved us all again, finding this planet."

Bellamy struggled to his feet, still stiff from his long sleep; a groan escaping his lips. He reached down for Murphy's hand. Murphy extended his and Bellamy hoisted his friend up. He looked at Murphy and they embraced each other in a rare brotherly hug. "I'm going to miss them," Murphy said.

"Come on we need to get back," said Bellamy as he slapped Murphy's back and urged him follow.

"I can't believe they had a kid," Murphy said as they both walked out of the room he had just trashed.

"I can't believe that you're his favorite," Bellamy added lightheartedly. "I should be the favorite" he said trying to lighten the mood

"I can," Murphy said "I'm everyone's favorite"

Bellamy smiled and shook his head.

Bellamy and Murphy walked into the bridge where everyone was still gathered. Emori turned when they entered and nodded a silent thanks to Bellamy for bringing Murphy back. He was always the only one that seemed to bring him around when he would shut everyone out.

Bellamy looked at Jordan who was watching everyone but standing slightly away. He saw both Harper and Monty in Jordan's face and it made him sad, but it also gave him the resolve to make sure he would keep Jordan safe at any cost.

"So you're Monty's kid," Murphy said. "I hope you're as smart as your parents say you are."

Jordan blinked and half tried to suppress a smile, but one slowly spread across his face. "I do too," he sheepishly said.

"Is it true, can you get the algae farm going enough to feel all my people when they wake up?" Madi asked.

"Oh hell no… not that green shit again," Murphy said "Can I just go back to cryo?" he asked with a sarcastic tone.

His remark was ignored.

"Were not really considering waking everyone up, not until we know it's safe to get to the ground are we?" Raven said as she walked towards Clarke.

Clarke looked at Raven and then to Madi. Her head began to pound again. Finally she shook it off and squeezed her eye out of frustration. "No," she said to Raven and then she looked at Madi "Madi, we can't wake them, not until it's safe to get to the ground. We won't have the resources for everyone here on the ship, even when the algae farm is producing."

"Okay then, we'll have to get to the ground," Madi said.

Clarke looked at Bellamy. "Who do we wake first?" she asked as everyone turned and looked at him as if it were his decision.


	3. Chapter 3 The Chosen

A New Earth Chapter 3 The Chosen

I cant belive I'm over 200 years old," Shaw said when Monty's video ended. He stood facing the screen with Miller, Jackson, Abby and Indra. Raven and Jordan stayed with the group as they viewed the video.

"You look good for your age," Raven said to him.

Shaw saw the pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I know they were your friends,"

"More than that, they were family." She corrected him. "I loved them,' she said."You would have liked them,"

Miller wasn't sure what to do. He pledged everything to Bloodreina , and now she was no longer in power. Were they really going to let a child lead them? To him, the entire premise was ridiculous.

Jackson saw the concerne etched on his face and immediately stepped over and put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" he asked.

Miller looked at him, and nodded yes.

"Hey this is a new start for us," Jackson said. "Maybe everyone can finally have peace, and no more war," he said.

Miller half smiled and hugged Jackson. "I hope your right," he said, but deep down he doubted it.

Abby stepped up to Jackson. "We need to get the med bay up and running," she said.

Abby's biggest concern was Marcus and hoping he could still be saved. "We need to check vitals on everyone still in cryo, and Diyoza's pregnancy." She said, "anyone with injuries; we have to make sure they…"

"Kane," Jackson said, knowing he was Abby's priority.

"Yes," Abby said. "and Gaia," Abby said as she looked towards Indra.

Indra turned from the view of the new swirling planet below.

"We have to check on Gaia too," Abby said, "I want to make sure we have everything set up propery in the med bay before we even attept to wake any of the injured patients," Abby said to both Indra and Jackson.

"I can get started right away," Jackson said.

"I'll be right along,"Abby said," But I need a minute," she said turning to Raven.

"Raven," she said and tears began to pool in her eyes. " Nothing I can say, will ever be enough. I know that, but I'm so, so sorry ," she said. "I…can you ever forgive me?" she asked.

"What about the pills?' Raven asked

"That's over, Raven," She said "I'm clean, and I'm staying that way," Abby said with a mixture of both conviction and shame.

Raven looked at Abby, and instantly remembered all the broken promises she heard from her own mother. Coming home and finding her in a drunken stupor, picking her up only to hear broken promises the few times she got herself clean. Raven finally learned the hard lesson not to be taken in again.

Abby saw the doubt flash across Ravens face. She took Ravens hand and looked her in the eye. "Never again," she said as she reached up and cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry Raven, I know I hurt you and I'm so so sorry."

Raven just looked at her and hugged her. "It's in the past," Raven said but she wasn't sure. She would take it a day at a time.

Jordan stood back; watching and studying the small group. Indra interested him, and intimidated him the most out of the five new people he had just met.

He hadn't heard quite as much about her, just a little. He knew that Indra was one of the first grounders that made peace with Skaikru.

His parents told him about Miller, Jackson and Abby. Not a whole lot, but some. They told him nothing about Shaw, they didn't know him at all. He had waited his entire life to meet these people and now that they were here, he didn't know what to say, nor how to act.

"So your dad cracked the Eligius 3 code?" Shaw said to him. "I'm impressed,"

"Yea," Jordan said "I guess he finally did."

"I tried and couldn't come close," Shaw said.

"That's Monty," Raven said, walking towards the two" He always tried to show me up," She smiled.

"He spent his whole life to do it,"Jordan said softly with a sadness and pride. He smiled nervously.

Jackson saw the exchange between Raven and Abby. He'd been with Abby for six years, taking up the slack. He mentioned the pills once or twice to her but finally gave up. He did see a change in her now tho, she looked steadier than she had in years.

The door opened and Clarke walked in along with everyone else that had been awaken.

"Is it true?" Indra asked "125 years?"

"Its true," clarke said and she looked sideways at Bellamy standing with Murphy, Emori, Madi and Echo.

"So how's two suns going to effect us?" Raven asked.

"Yea, Eligius 3 had altered blood treatments. I wonder if that means we'll all need that to survive on the surface?" Shaw asked

"Thats what we have to find out," Bellamy said stepping up towards Raven and the others. "We woke you up so we could work together on it," he continued

"When are we going to wake up the others?" Miller interrupted.

"We only had enough rations for a limited amount of people," he said "So we thought it was best to choose someone from each group that we thought could help us get to the ground."

Miller looked at Murphy,Emori and Echo. "What about Octavia?" he asked and looked at Bellamy.

"We dont have the rations for more people yet," Bellamy said.

"But you woke them? How are they gonna help?" he asked Bellamy as he nodded towards Echo, Emori and Murphy.

"Look ...Monty and Harper were our friends" Murphy snapped and started stepping foreward.

"So much for the 100," Miller mumbled in a mocking tone at Bellamy.

"If you have a problem Miller..." Bellamy started.

Bellamy stepped towards Miller ready to lay into him, and Miller didnt back down.

"Alright stop it," Clarke spoke up getting between the two.

She looked at Bellamy and then to Miller.

"Harper and Monty were their family and they had every right..." she started

"Clarke," Bellamy said to her and then to all in the room that stood watching.

"We're all family now," Bellamy said looking at Miller and then to Clarke and finally beyond her to the others.

"There is no us and them," he continued. "Not any more. There can't be any more sides if we want to survive. Didn't you hear Montys words?" he asked in a pleading heartfeld tone. "We've been at war too long and it has to end. It's up to us. This new planet is a chance to start over and finally live in peace." he said.

"Yea, sure. You say that but leave your own sister; your blood family frozen in cryo," Miller said.

Bellamy stared at Miller as Jackson grabbed Millers upper arm from behind and pulled him back trying to diffuse the situation.

"He doesn't have to answer to you," Echo spat out at Miller.

"No, no Echo, he's right..." Bellamy said in a defeated almost tired tone. "I left her in cryo."

"Octavia...she's ..."He shook his head.

Finally frustration and doubt began to take over and he turned and stormed from the room.

"Bellamy," Clarke called and she looked at Echo, who glanced from the empty doorway to Clarke.

"Way to go," Murphy smirked as he stepped towards Miller. "You wonder why they choose us to wake up? Well maybe ask yourself, why'd they pick you?" Murphy asked

Clarke made a move to go after Bellamy, It was like a habit, even after all these years. Suddenly she saw Echo walk to the door. She realized that going after him wasnt her place anymore, and a sting of hurt tore at her for a moment.

Echo found him in the corridor not far from the bridge entrance. He sat with his back against the wall.

Echo slid down beside him. "You can't let him get to you," she said.

"But he's right," Bellamy said. "Octavias my sister, and I left her in cryo, but... I cant..."

Echo reached over wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him towards her. "So much has happened Bellamy, you need to give yourself time," she said " besides, it's not going to hurt Octavia to stay in cryo. A good cooling off will probably do her some good," she said trying to lighten his mood. She pressed her forehead to his and smiled as she pressed her lips to his. He reached up and took her face in his hands and kissed her back softly. "  
Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked

"For being here. For always having my back," he said.

"Always," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4 Avoiding others

A New Earth Chapter 4 Avoiding Others

Clarke spent the next few days helping Abby and Jackson in the med bay. She tried to keep her mind busy while Raven and Shaw tried to make sense of the Eligius 3 files. She wanted to be front and center on their progress, but Bellamy was with them the majority of the time and it was awkward for her. It had gotten so bad that she felt as if she were hiding out. Still she enjoyed spending time with her mom. It was like old times on the ark.

She insisted Madi help out in medical as well and every morning it was an argument with her. When they lived alone in the valley, Clarke shared her love of healing and herbal therapies with Madi and she was eager to learn, but now Madi's interests have shifted. She wants to train. Clarke knows it's the chip driving those desires, and she resents it.

The only people that Madi can train with now are Indra and Echo, and Indra's too focused on Gaia right now. Clarke isn't comfortable with Echo training Madi. Finding excuses are getting harder each day and Madi is getting as frustrated with Clarke as Clarke is with her.

This morning was particularly hard and Madi was using the same argument. "I need to be ready when my people wake," Madi whined

"Madi, things will be different now. We've already talked about this." Clarke said firmly like always.

"Yea you say it's different, but when everyone wakes up, they are still going to expect me to lead them," she said.

"Madi, I'm talking about the fighting." Clarke said. "We can't stay at war. Not anymore," she said "You have to learn to lead through peace," she said. "When we wake Gaia, and she's well enough, she can train you,' Clarke said.

Madi knew the argument well enough. It was the same every day. "I just don't see why I can't train anyway." Madi fussed. "It's boring in the med bay," she said. 'It's like we don't even get to see any of the others," she complained.

"You see them at meals," Clarke said.

"It's not the same thing," Madi said as they made their way to medical.

"Morning," Abby greeted them as they walked in.

"Morning," Madi said in a sulking tone.

Abby looked from Madi to Clarke and saw the look on her daughters face. She knew Madi was bored. "I'll tell you what," she said to Madi, "Jacksons going on rounds. He's starting with section C, and I know he could use your help." Abby glanced up at Clarke for her approval and then to Jackson.

"Yea I could definitely use the help," Jackson smiled

"Section C?" Madi asked "Yea," she jumped at the chance and turned to look at Clarke. "Section C's mostly Wonkru," she said.

Clarke gave a half smile, "Yea, go ahead," she said.

"Thanks Clarke," Madi pipped up and rushed to Jackson.

"Here," Jackson said handing her a tablet. "You can input the readings when I call them out," he said as they both left the room together.

Clarke watched as they left. "Thanks," she said to her mom. "It's getting harder and harder to keep her busy," she said

"Well she is the commander," Abby said

"I know, but all she seems to want to do is train." Clarke said. "I don't want her to focus constantly on the fighting,"

Abby smiled.

"What?" Clarke asked

"I just …"Abby stumbled over her words.

"What is it?" Clarke pushed

Abby smile and looked at Clarke. "I just think about…here you are…A mom and I thought I'd never get to see that. Madi's a lot like you were at that age."

"Hard headed and stubborn?" Clarke asked

"More like driven and tenacious," Abby smiled.

"I'm glad you found her and you weren't alone all that time," Abby said softly

"We found each other. She's the reason I didn't go crazy," Clarke said.

Abby stepped to Clarke and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you Clarke," she whispered.

Clarke felt warmth in her mom's arms for the first time in years. Abby had aged and looked tired to her. Clarke felt like her mom seemed frail and a sadness suddenly washed over her.

She eased back and looked at her mom, "How are you doing?"i

i She asked with concern. "Is everything alright?"

Abby smiled at Clarke, "I'm fine, I'm just tired," she said "and I'm worried about Marcus."

"He's alive, but once we wake him, it's going to be rough. His injuries…We're just not even close to ready…not yet," she said "Not to mention Charmian…and a 200 year old pregnancy," she added.

Madi walked with Jackson as they stepped into section C. The Pods were fogged over and a low hum was a constant sound that seemed to vibrate through the long cryo bay. A dim reddish light bounced off the glass pods and gave everything a pinkish hue.

The first five pods were empty as she walked past what was once her 125 year old bed. Her name was still on the screen, but all the vitals were off. She walked past Bellamy, Clarke, Raven and Echo's empty pods, stopping at the first one that was occupied.

She looked down thru the frosted glass at Octavia. She didn't look real.

"Madi," Jackson said, interrupting her thoughts.

"You ready?" he asked

"Yea," she said.

He gave the readings and she input the numbers.

They worked steady, without skipping a beat. Nearly 100 pods in section C took them most of the day.

They were at the far end, nearly done when the swishing sound of the door opening caught their attention.

Bellamy stepped in, walked over and stopped at Octavia's pod.

Madi watched as he seemed to have a one sided conversation with Octavia while she slept.

He didn't see them, they were on the opposite side of the section, fog and red glowing lights obscured them enough, but Madi clearly saw him and she wanted to say something, but for some reason even to a 12 year old, it felt like an intrusion. She and everyone knew about the strain their relationship had. The two almost frozen, giving Bellamy a few moments to himself until he finally left.

"Do you think they'll ever forgive each other?" Madi asked Jackson as she stared towards the far end of the cryo chamber.

"I have no idea," Jackson said.

They made their way towards the end Bellamy had just been. Jackson stopped at Octavia's pod,

"I need to recheck these readings," he said as he looked everything over. He reread the vitals and all the readings making sure they were the same.

"You seriously don't think Bellamy would do anything to her chamber?" Madi asked Jackson. Shocked that he would think it.

"He already poisoned her once," Jackson said. "I don't trust him not to try it again,"

"Bellamy wouldn't do that," Madi said appalled that Jackson would even suggest it.

They left the chamber in silence.


	5. Chapter 5 Needing Someone

A New Earth Chapter 5 Needing Someone

Echo sat on the edge of the bed watching Bellamy pull on his boots. He had been unusually quiet the last few days, and she had given him his space. She knew Miller pushed him when he brought up Octavia. He was struggling with what to do when it came to his sister.

"Are you going to the bridge?" she asked

"Yea," he said.

More awkward silence between them made the room feel heavy.

He stood and started to leave, but stopped at the door. She just watched him wondering if he was going to say anything. He paused in the open doorway, and then turned around meeting her stare. "I'm sorry," he said softly, shutting the door and taking three steps to her.

Echo looked up and he sat down next to her, looking at her hand as he held it. His eyes found hers and he kissed her hand softly. He leaned in to her and their foreheads met.

"Bellamy, you know you can talk to me if somethings bothering you." She whispered softly.

He reached up and lightly lifted her chin in his fingers, finding her lips with his. He kissed her ever so softly. She responded leaning into him and running her hand across his chest as her pulse quickened.

Bellamy urged her back into the soft blankets, unburdening them both of clothes, he took in the softness of her body, touching and caressing her, knowing what she desired. He always brought her pleasure before taking it. Just like fire; they burned hot and fast. They laid in each other's arms after, exhausted and spent. It would be only a short respite from the thoughts that haunted him, but he needed it.

He wished he could stay there, hiding out in their room. He lazily rolled over and kissed her softly running his hand down the length of her arm. "I don't mean to shut you out," he said "I just don't know…." he paused looking for the right words.

"I know Bellamy," she whispered as she moved her slender leg along his. "But I'm here for you," She said

As they lie there in each other's arms, Bellamy tried to shut everything out. At least for now.

Echo knew their relationship was more of a physical one, and she had accepted that, but she sensed a change in him since they got back to the ground. He seemed more distant, and she wondered if Clarke had anything to do with it. It never bothered her before; the emotional barriers he had built up, but suddenly small things seemed to set Bellamy off and he would shut down like he would do when they first got to the ring six years ago.

They lie in silence, almost drifting off to sleep, when Echo forced herself up.

"Come on Bellamy, up…" she said trying to urge him to get up. "We're already late,"

He pulled her back down playfully making her smile. "No, I'm not letting you go, not yet," he teased.

She kissed him long and deep before pulling away. "Come on, if we stay much longer, people are going to talk," she smiled and stood up.

Bellamy groaned out loud. "Let 'em talk," he said as he stood and pulled her to him, kissing her.

She kissed him back and then looked at him. "You want to train after my shift?" She asked "We could both use it."

"I don't know," he said "It's been 125 years…I might be rusty," he joked

"You're not rusty," she smiled slyly and ran her hand across his chest with a seductive tone "Take my word for it."

"Keep it up and we'll never leave this room," he smiled and winked.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Raven walked along the corridor towards the bridge, Indra met her at the door just as she was walking in. "I'm looking for Bellamy," she said.

Stepping inside, they both saw he wasn't there.

"He should be here anytime if you want to wait." Raven said

"No," Indra said. "Have him find me," she said simply "I'll be with Gaia,"

"Alright, I'll tell him," Raven said

Indra turned and left the bridge quickly. Raven watched her leave and then she turned to see Shaw already at the console.

"She's so intense," he said.

"Yea, Indra can be intimidating," Raven agreed and then she looked at Shaw. He had gotten there earlier and had a protein bar waiting for her.

"I loved Monty, but his Algae bars leave a lot to be desired," she said taking it from Shaw.

Suddenly she got quiet. She stared at the bar. Her brows drew together, and she just stared at it.

"You okay?" Shaw asked

She looked up to him. "They made this. They made this all those years ago, just so we could survive." She said softly, tears welling up in her eyes.

Shaw quickly moved from his chair, squatting next to her. "Hey," he said softly rubbing her back. "I'm sorry."

"They spent decades stocking rations so we could have food when we woke up. You would think they would have spent a few of those years making them taste better," she smiled and said trying to shake off her sadness and lighten her own mood.

"They do lack good taste," he agreed kissing her cheek as he stood up, "but for me…one of the things I miss the most is coffee in the morning," Shaw said wistfully.

"I've never had it," Raven said in a deadpan tone.

"What? They didn't have coffee beans in space on the ark?" He joked.

Raven just looked at him. "Nope," she said without expression.

"You don't know what you were missing," Shaw replied shaking his head. "A hot cup of coffee, some cream and sugar," he went on and closed his eyes as if daydreaming. "It sure beats this," he said as he looked at the algae bar.

"Well it may not taste good, but it kept us alive for six years on the ring," Raven said.

Shaw popped the last bite into his mouth. He swallowed it and then turned and faced the large viewing window. "You ready to watch the sunrise?' he asked Raven but didn't wait for a reply before he flipped the switch and let the window open.

Raven walked over and stood beside him. They watched the screen open and the dark grey planet below lit up along the edge as the first of two suns rose. The swirling world began to change from dark grey to bright blue with blinding swirls of white along its surface. The first sun; shooting streaks of golden yellows and orange, were blinding to the naked eye.

"I never get tired of seeing this," Shaw said riveted to the planet below.

"I'll just be glad when we can finally get down there," Raven said, as the sunlight cast a glow on her face.

"Won't do us any good until we know if It's survivable," Shaw mumbled.

Raven smiled without turning away. "Monty found it for us," she said and then she looked at Shaw. "I know it's survivable," she smiled.

The pair stood taking in the beauty of the planet below.

The door to the bridge opened and Emori strolled in. Raven turned. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Emori greeted her back as she made her way to the viewing screen.

"It's so pretty," Emori said. "Can't wait to get down there,"

"As soon as the transport ships ready," Raven said

Finally she turned and walked to the radio console. "Anything new?" she asked as she picked up her headset.

"No," Raven answered and turned from the mesmerizing view of the planet to the radar screen.

"We're still taking atmospheric readings and monitoring the weather," Shaw said.

"Have you seen Bellamy?" Raven asked Emori "Indra's looking for him."

"He's supposed to be here," Emori said.

"Well he's late," Raven answered back.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bellamy followed behind Echo as walked towards the hanger bay. "When you're shift is over, meet me at the armory?" he asked just before she turned to go.

"Yea," she smiled.

Bellamy walked towards the bridge. Once he finally stepped inside, he walked to Emori and put a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. "Anything?" he asked

Emori just shook her head no.

"Ahh, look who finally decides to show up, what... late night?" Raven taunted.

"Funny," Bellamy smirked and then went right to business.

"You got the check list ready?" he asked

"I do," Shaw spoke up, "but I'm going to the hanger bay" he said thinking he wanted to help get the transport ship ready since he was going to pilot it himself.

"Alright, sounds good to me," Bellamy said "you can head it up then, I still have to get the packs ready,"

"Oh yea.. Bellamy, Indra came by earlier; she wants you to meet her," Raven said "She said she would be with Gaia."

Bellamy stood, hands on his hips, took a deep breath. "Alright," he said exhaling. "I'll find her…Gaia's?"

"Yea…cryo section A," Raven said.

Bellamy left the bridge and headed in the direction of the cryo chambers. He had avoided going there after they woke the others.

He got to section A.

The hatch was open and he stepped inside. Indra was standing inside next to Gaia's chamber, as if she were guarding the entire section.

Bellamy's eyes met hers and he nodded a greeting.

"Bellamy," she said.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"We need to discuss your sister," she said.

Bellamy just closed his eyes. He expected this, but he wanted to avoid it. He had been avoiding it since he woke. He took a deep breath.

"You want to discuss my sister? Or Bloodreina?" he asked in a challenging tone.

"Bellamy, I know you're angry, but Octavia needs you," she said.

"Blodreina was willing to watch me die," he said with a touch of anger.

"I don't know who she is anymore, and to be honest…I'm not sure I want to know." he said his voice growing frustrated.

"A lot happened in the bunker. Things that changed us all," Indra said.

"I tried to talk to Octavia. She shut me out. All she wanted was war. I tried to help her, to stop her. She wouldn't talk to me. She put us all in that fighting pit," he said with both rage and resentment building up.

"I poisoned her, Indra. Do you know how it felt to be forced to poison my own sister?" he said shaking his head and he continued on.

"She was willing to kill Clarke and everyone in that valley. She went too far and…" he turned avoiding her face, trying to steady his own guilty emotion as his jaw clenched.

"I told her there was no going back if she did it…" he finally whispered barely audible to her ears. His back to her, his eyes wet with tears.

"You know…I thought …if I refused to fight; she would stop it…" his voice low and then he turned and got louder, "but she didn't," he glared at Indra as he roared. "She didn't care about any of us…All she wanted was power, and her god damned war,"

"I didn't die in that pit…but my sister did," he finally said and he turned away again. His breath was labored and he was fighting anger.

Indra walked over to him and put a firm hand on his shoulder. It almost made him break down and he fought it back.

"Bellamy," Indra said. "I need to tell you about the dark year."

He didn't want to hear it. He didn't care anymore. He almost left, but he stayed to hear Indra out. He owed Indra that much.

Bellamy listened to the horror of what they were forced to endure, of what his sister became during the 6 years. He was shocked. He wondered if Octavia would ever be able to find her way back, or was she too far gone.

"Wake her Bellamy. Wake Octavia so we can help her," Indra said. "She needs time to adjust and find herself before the others wake. We can still help her. I know we can"

Bellamy looked at Indra and then down to the floor as he considered it.

He left and walked to section C and found his way to Octavia's chamber.

He stepped inside and stood next to her.

She lie there, sleeping; her chamber glass crackled with ice inside. She looked peaceful. Seeing her there reminded him of when she a little girl, and he softened a bit. Then he remembered her in the desert when she threatened his life, and later how she stood over and watched him from her throne as he was bound and gagged. He hated her and who she had become in that moment. That was the only time he remembered ever hating his sister. He was willing to let her strike him down, thinking she wouldn't go thru with it. But in the pit when he reluctantly yanked the sword from the fence, he no longer had a sister.

"Who are you?" he asked, knowing she couldn't hear him. "Are you Octavia? Or are you Bloodreina? Are you still in there O?" he whispered. He stayed briefly, not knowing what to do. Would waking her be a mistake? He needed someone to talk to, and suddenly he needed to talk to Clarke.

He glanced at her and lingered a bit trying to remember the sister he once had. Finally he left.

Jackson watched Bellamy leave cryo, and immediately went to check on Octavia. Madi followed, wondering why Jackson was worried.

"You seriously don't think Bellamy would do anything to her chamber?" Madi asked Jackson, shocked that he could even think it.

"He already poisoned her once," Jackson said. "I don't trust him not to try it again,"

"Bellamy wouldn't do that," Madi said Appalled that Jackson would even suggest it.


	6. Chapter 6 Not My Sister

A New Earth Chapter 6: Not My Sister

Murphy never liked taking orders, and normally he wouldn't even consider farming, but he took exception in the Algae farm. He enjoyed messing with Jordan. He felt like he owed Monty that much and although he would never admit it to anyone; hearing Monty say he was Jordan's favorite made him feel good.

"Did I tell you about the lighthouse?" he asked, knowing he hadn't.

"Lighthouse?" Jordan asked. "I'm not sure what…,"

"Yea...I guess not," Murphy said cutting him off

"See back, oh 136 years ago, give or take…" Murphy began telling Jordan about his adventure, embellishing things to make the story even more exciting.

"I wonder if we'll see things like that down there," Jordan said.

"I doubt there will be liquor filled lighthouses," Murphy smirked.

"No, I mean the water snake," Jordan said.

"Probably," Murphy said.

Jordan almost got excited and it amused Murphy.

"Are we working or what?" Miller asked when he walked up on the two.

Jordan turned and smiled. "Were working," he said nervously.

Miller looked down the massive rows of vertical gardens. All the towers were bare, but knew eventually they would be coming to life if Jordan learned anything from his father.

"Alright what do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I already separated the algae so we can't do anything until it blooms. Then once we skim it, we can use the runoff to feed the plants once they germinate," he started.

"Your Monty's kid, no question,' Murphy said

"It doesn't sound like you really need me for anything then," Miller said.

"Until the Algae blooms, there's really nothing that we can do but wait," Jordan said.

Murphy plopped down in a chair and put up his feet. "Sounds like a plan," he said "I'm in no hurry,"

Jordan looked from Murphy to Miller.

"We have to get the transport ship ready," Miller said "so, If you don't need me here. I'll head over to the hanger bay,"

"Okay," Jordan smiled

Miller couldn't help but return the smile, because he saw Harper's smile when he saw Jordan.

When Miller left, Murphy piped up. "Did I ever tell you about the time I saved Millers life in Polis?" he asked.

Jordan's eyes lit up while he sat and waited to hear another exciting story from Murphy.

"So Miller was in the middle of having his ass kicked…" he began.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Bellamy walked towards the medical bay. He knew Clarke had been avoiding him, and he had been doing the same if he were being honest with himself. He didn't want to, but there were so many unsaid things; it was awkward to be around each other right now. When he needed to talk to someone, years ago before praimfaya, he would have turned to Kane, when Clarke wasn't around, but unfortunately Marcus wasn't an option now.

For six years on the ring, he didn't have the hard decisions he was facing now. Waking or not waking Octavia would affect certain people, and the biggest ones would be Clarke and Madi. He wasn't going to consider it until he thought it through and weighed his options and talked to Clarke about it.

He opened the medical bay doors and saw Clarke in the back with Abby. They turned when he stepped in the room, and stopped for a moment. He could tell Clarke was uncomfortable.

"Is everything okay?" she asked when he came towards her and Abby.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Clarke saw his expression and knew it was serious. She looked at Abby, and then to Bellamy. "Of course," she said focusing on him "What is it?"

"I'll leave you two alone," Abby said.

"No," he said "You should be here too. It's about Octavia," he said and his eyes couldn't meet theirs, he looked towards the floor.

"Octavia?" Clarke asked and glanced from him to Abby and back to Bellamy again.

"Indra wants to wake her up, before we wake Wonkru," he said "She thinks we can help her."

"What do you want to do?" Clarke asked him.

"Honestly," he said shaking his head and looking away. "I want to focus on getting to the ground." He paused and finally turned back to Clarke. "I lost my sister before we ever got to that valley," he said sadly "I think Octavia died in that bunker."

"Bellamy, you can't mean that," Clarke said.

"I do," he said sounding tired.

"Bellamy…you have to understand what Octavia had to do," Abby spoke up. "And the dark year… it wasn't all Octavia," she said, "It was us too, but we put it all on her to bear."

"I know," he said meeting Abby's eyes with no condemnation or criticism.

"Indra told me about the dark year," he said "but I can't…" he stopped and had to take a breath. He turned away, shaking his head.

"I think you should wake her," Clarke said breaking the silence.

He turned. "What about Madi?" he asked.

"Bellamy, we have try and help her. I won't let you give up on your sister," Clarke said stepping forward and taking his hand.

Her touch felt familiar and calming. He looked at her tiny hand on his and he felt a quiver rush through him; something he hadn't felt in years.

"Bellamy, if you can't forgive her, and give her a chance; how can you ever expect her to forgive herself?" Clarke asked. "You know what it's like to carry that kind of guilt," she said. "You know better than anyone."

"I know about guilt Clarke," he started to say…and suddenly he began to get a throbbing headache.

"I know how hard you fought for her in the past. Love like that, doesn't just go away," she said.

His eyes met hers and she finally saw that same gentle expression she remembered from so many years ago.

Clarkes face was suddenly flush and she looked away letting go of his hands too fast. Her uneasiness was noticeable and she quickly turned to Abby. "Mom, you were with her all that time," she said trying to refocus her thoughts. "What do you think?' she asked.

"I don't know," Abby said. "But If Indra thinks she can help her, then… I think we should let her try."

Bellamy shook his head and then looked at Clarke. ", If everything goes according to plan, we'll be going to the surface in a few days," he said. "I won't be here. I can't focus on Octavia, or Blodreina, or whoever she is now." He said sounding exhausted. "I won't be here to guard Madi and neither will you." he warned. "I won't risk anything happening to her.

"I trust Indra," Clarke said. "We should wake Gaia too," Clarke said looking at Abby. "You said she's going to be fine. I'd feel better knowing she's here with Madi."

Bellamy shook his head, "Your right; we should wake Gaia. Indra would want that," Bellamy said "But we need talk to the others before we do anything about Octavia."

"I'll talk to them if you like," Clarke said.

"I should talk to them, She's my…"he didn't finish the sentence.

"Sister?' Clarke said raising her brows at him

He just looked at her and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. His head began pounding.

Bellamy went back to Indra and gave her the news about Gaia and Octavia. He reiterated the face that he wasn't going to be on the Eligius ship, so Indra would be on her own if they decided to wake Octavia. He also made it clear that she was responsible for Madi's safety while they were on the planet's surface.

It had been a long day, and it had taken an emotional toll on Bellamy. He hadn't been able to get any work done on the transport ship, so he chose to call it a day and get some rest. Walking into his room, his legs suddenly got heavy and his head began to throb harder. He hadn't eaten and he was suddenly too tired to care. He lay down across his bed, hoping to stop his headache and the second his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Jackson and Madi got back to medical and Jackson quickly left to find Miller.

Inside the hanger bay, Nathan worked alongside Shaw.

"Nate," Jackson said pulling him aside. "Can I talk to you alone?" he asked

"It's okay," Shaw said "I need to get back to the bridge and relieve Raven."

Shaw left the two alone.

Miller could see the concern on Eric's face. He knew something was wrong.

He reached over and put a concerned hand on Eric's shoulder. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I saw Bellamy hanging around Octavia's cryo chamber," Eric said. "He looked like he was up to something."

"What are you saying?" Miller asked

"I don't trust him," Jackson said. "He poisoned her once."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Miller said "I'm not going to let him harm Blodreina," he promised.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Shaw walked into the bridge. The doors were open and He saw Raven with her back to him. She was leaning, both elbows on the console with her head in her hands. He walked quietly behind her and ran his hands down her sides, finally resting his head next to hers. "Hey you," he whispered in her ear.

Raven sat up and reached back, cupping his cheek with her palm. "Hey back," she soothed.

Shaw spun her chair around and squatted in front of her. "You doing okay?" he asked. "You look tired."

Raven had a tired smile. "People always say that when someone looks like crap. Are you trying to say I look like crap?"

"Even though you look like crap," he said leaning into her, "you still look amazing," he said into her mouth as he kissed her softly.

Raven kissed him back and glanced towards Emori, who was fully engulfed in the radio with the headset over her ears.

Echo paced the floor of the armory wondering where Bellamy was. He was supposed to meet her here to train, where was he? She wondered. It wasn't like him to just not show up.


	7. Chapter 7 Confrontations

A New Earth Chapter 7 Confrontations

When Echo opened the door to their room, it was dark and she could see him sleeping. She was pissed off when he didn't show up, but he looked so peaceful in this moment, she couldn't stay angry with him long. He always had a way of melting her frustrations.

She eased the door shut, trying to be quiet, hoping not to wake him. She kept the lights low and walked softly to the bed, laying her jacket across a chair as she moved past it. Easing down on the edge of the bed, she tenderly brushed the hair from his forehead.

"What's going on with you?' she whispered to herself.

His eyelids fluttered, and slowly inched opened. "Hey," he groaned.

"Hey sleepy head," she smiled "You okay?"

"Headache," he mumbled.

"Should I get Abby?" she asked

"No, its fine," he said and he began to rise. He felt groggy as he sat up swinging his feet to the floor, elbows on knees, and head in his hands.

"I think we should take you to medical; get you checked out," she insisted.

"No," he shot back sounding harsher than he meant it to. Echo was thrown by him. "I'm sorry," he said "but...it's just a headache," he said forcing a smile.

"Here," Echo said, taking Bellamy's hand. She began rubbing the muscle between his thumb and forefinger. Slowly his headache began to fade.

"Feel better?" she asked after a time

"Yea, a lot better. Thank you," he smiled as he brought the back of her hand to his mouth and softly kissed it.

Echo reached up and smoothed back his bangs. "Talk to me," she said, knowing something was bothering him.

"They want to wake up Octavia," he said

Echo just sat quiet for a minute as he continued.

"Indra thinks she can be helped. Clarke and Abby think so too," he said

"What do you think?" she asked trying to meet his eyes.

He shook his head. "I don't know," he finally said. "We're going to the ground in a couple of days. I'm not going to be here to watch her, and I don't trust her." He looked up and met her stare. "I don't know who she is anymore. Octavia or Blodreina? Madi's going to be here, and now I need to think about Jordan too," he said shaking his head.

"Hey," Echo said "If you need me to stay here…" she started.

"No. We need you on that landing party," he said and pulled her close. "I want you with me," he said kissing her softly. "I'm selfish like that," he smiled slightly.

He stood and stretched. "I need to get up," he said as he started pulling on his boots. "We need to meet with the others, and see what they think about it before we make any decision," he said. Then it hit him.

"Oh damn…Training…Echo, I'm sorry," he said with full regret. He turned and pulled her to her feet. "I got hit with this Octavia thing, then this headache…" he said looking into her eyes. "Forgive me?" he begged.

She kissed him softly. "You're forgiven," she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "This time," she said a playful huff. "Come on," she said as she picked her jacket up from the chair and began pulling it on. "I'll get Murphy and Jordan and meet you on the bridge." She said

"Okay, I'll get Indra," he said.

Bellamy walked to cryo and found Indra. He had her go to the bridge; filling her in on what the discussion would be.

"I'll be there in a minute" he said "I want to go…"  
"I'll tell them," Indra interrupted him knowing where Bellamy was headed.

Bellamy walked quickly to C section of cryo. He pushed the button, the large doors opened and the cold air hit him in the face. The pods were all iced over with bodies lined in a row. Octavia's was close to the front, just past several empty ones that he and some of the others once occupied. He stood in front of hers and immediately knew he wasn't alone, he could feel eyes on his back.

"Get away from her," Miller said as he stepped from the shadows a few pods away from Bellamy.

He looked down and noticed Miller was holding a knife.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her," Miller said stepping forward, closer to Bellamy, puffing his chest and raising his chin in defiance.

Bellamy turned away from him, shaking his head. He halfway laughed at Millers blind devotion to Octavia.

"And what makes you think I would hurt her, she's my sister." Bellamy said with an irritating tone.

Miller's blood boiled at Bellamy's brushoff. He stepped closer and grabbed Bellamy's shoulder in an effort to turn him around. "You already tried to poison her once," he yelled "and I'm not…" he started, but Bellamy swiftly turned, grabbing Millers hand from his shoulder, twisting it behind his back. He grabbed the opposite arm holding the knife slammed it along with Millers face against the pod opposite Octavia's. Bellamy's moves were quick. His years of Azgeda training kicked in and Miller didn't have time to think. His arm felt as if it would break under Bellamy's pressure. "Drop it," Bellamy's deep graveled voice demanded thru gritted teeth. Miller immediately let go of the knife. Bellamy knocked it to the ground in a clanking echo onto the steel floor.

"You're not going to do shit Miller. Now let me make myself perfectly clear," Bellamy said in Millers ear as he held his face against the frosted glass of a sleeping grounder. "I have no intention of hurting my sister. But don't you ever threaten me again. This isn't your Wonkru anymore. You got that?" Bellamy snarled thru clenched teeth. "Touch me again we're going to have problems," he said as he pushed off Miller and stepped away.

Bellamy didn't wait for Millers response, he left abruptly; anger welling inside him. He had to walk away or risk escalating things farther.

Miller turned rubbing his sore shoulder and watched him leave. He was embarrassed that Bellamy got the jump on him.

As he walked the halls towards the bridge, Bellamy pictured Miller and Octavia together in the ship. He knew waking his sister would be too dangerous right now. Then he thought about Miller being here and he could easily awaken Octavia on his own.

Bellamy's feet automatically carried him to Medical instead of the bridge. He needed to talk to Clarke …again.

"Somethings wrong," Echo said

"He said he would be here," Indra said in a steady and calm tone. "He was going to see his sister."

"What's this about?" Murphy pressed.

"It's about waking Octavia," Echo said turning to look at Indra.

"Is she dangerous?" Jordan asked "Mom and Dad told me how she was before," he said remembering the tales of how much Octavia changed while they were on the ring. How she put her own brother in the fighting pit and they were able to stop it.

The others hadn't seen Bloodreina; they only knew what little they heard over the radio between them and Bellamy.

"Yes," Echo said "she can be very dangerous."

"Then why is it even up for discussion." Shaw said as he stood and turned to the others, shocked that it was being considered. He looked at Raven "I'm not leaving you with her if it's not safe," he said.

"I can take care of myself," Raven said with authority "and I won't be alone."

Indra listened quietly. They made valid points.

"Look, its Bellamy's decision," Murphy finally said "His sister his response…" he drooled out but was cut off when Indra spoke up. "It was my idea," she said.

"I'll take responsibility for Octavia," she reiterated.

"Bellamy's concerned about Madi and Jordan's safety…" Echo said.

"I can take care of myself," Jordan puffed up unconvincingly. "I'm not a kid."

Echo couldn't help but smile.

"You go then." Shaw said to Raven. "If Bellamy wakes up his sister, then you fly the transport ship, I'll stay here," he said

"No," Raven argued back. You need to fly that ship. Emori's your backup. We've already had this discussion," she said.

Bellamy walked into Medical for the second time that day. He was still uncomfortable just like before; after leaving his sisters frozen body in cryo, only this time he was fueled with anger.

"Bellamy," Clarke said' surprised to see him again. She saw the darkness in his brow and knew something was wrong. Six years of separation still hadn't changed how easily she could read him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh…I just had a run in with Miller," he said not hiding his anger.

"Run in?" she asked shaking her head.

"He still thinks I'd hurt O. I guess I don't blame him," he said with a troubled, guilt ridden look seeping from his eyes. "I mean, I did poison her."

"Don't say that," she said "You did that to save her… and me," Clarke said looking at his eyes. "It was your only choice at the time. I know that now," she said reaching over and laying a hand on his forearm.

"Only choice," Bellamy mumbled under his breath and was struck by the words. It took him back to their conversation in Becca's lab for just a second, and sadness washed over him. He thought of all the wasted time. Words he never said and the regret he carried for years. He was so confused over old feelings that tried to resurface every time he was around Clarke. Feelings he fought against because he knew it was wrong. He loved Echo and he kept reminding himself of that. Still every time he was with Clarke he had to put up a wall, because despite the feelings he had for Echo, he longed to take Clarke in his arms and tell her all the unsaid words from so many years ago.

Clarke saw the faraway look on his face, "Hey," she said getting his attention. "Are you okay?" she asked trying to meet his gaze.

"Yea, yea..."he said regaining his current thoughts. "I…I'm still worried about waking Octavia…and now I know Miller can't be trusted…" he said. "Come with me to the bridge?" he asked "We're meeting the others, I'd like to hear what everyone thinks…including you, Madi and your mom," he said looking past Clarke for the others.

Clarke pressed her lips together and nodded, "Okay, I'll get her," she said as she turned to get the others.

When Madi, Abby, and Clarke stepped onto the bridge, they were followed closely by Bellamy. Echo immediately felt a tinge of jealousy. Bellamy's stare met hers and he could see the questioning look Echo had. Guilt washed over him briefly and he knew he'd brought it on by his own mixed feelings. He nodded to Echo, who simply looked away with a tinge of bitterness.

She knew he hadn't given her any reason to feel this way, but she also remembered how Bellamy grieved in darkness over Clarke all those years on the ring, and how she learned to live in the shadow of Clarkes ghost. It was hard enough competing with a dead girl, but flesh and blood was a different story.

"Finally," Raven grumbled.

"Sorry," Bellamy said "We need to talk about Octavia and I wanted everyone here,"

"Wait," Abby said "What about Miller and Jackson? They're not here."

"I didn't want them here," Bellamy said.

"Miller came after me earlier," Bellamy said.  
"Came after you?" Echo asked

"Yea, he thought I was planning on killing my sister," Bellamy said and he glanced at Indra.

"He's still very loyal to Blodreina," Indra said.

"Jackson said the same thing," Madi spoke up.

The others turned towards Madi. "We were in cryo this morning in the back, when you came in. He said he didn't trust you," she said. "But I know different, and I told him that." She boasted.

Clarke's heart felt warm at Madi's faith in Bellamy.

Bellamy nodded and smiled slightly at her words. Finally he turned to the others. "That's what I'm worried about. I'm not comfortable leaving him here with her, not until we know for sure who we wake up."

"So why can't we just keep her in cryo?" Emori asked "Wake her when we wake everyone else?"

"Octavia needs to heal," Indra said. "I can help her."

"We can help her," Abby corrected. "We all need to heal," she said looking at Indra, who nodded in agreement.

Madi looked at Indra and Abby. Then she turned to Bellamy. "You should be the one to wake her," she said to Bellamy. "It'll mean a lot to her if it's you," she said.

He just closed his eyes. "Okay but…I want Miller on the landing crew." He said. "I don't trust him up here." He said "Not after today."

"So that leaves just Me, Abby, Indra, Octavia, Madi and Jordan awake on the ship," Raven said.

"And Gaia," Indra added looking from Abby to Bellamy. "We're waking Gaia," she said.

"Yes," Bellamy said in agreement. "We've agreed to wake Gaia."

"I'm holding you responsible for Octavia," he said looking at Indra.

"That's new…" Murphy smirked

Bellamy didn't respond to his jest. His seriousness was the forefront. "I'm trusting you to keep Madi, Jordan and everyone safe."

"We'll be fine Bellamy," Madi said.

Bellamy nodded. "Alright then…I guess someone needs to let Miller know he's on the landing crew now." Bellamy said "I'll go and wake O."

Abby stepped up next to Indra. "Let's go wake your daughter," she smiled.

-End Chapter-


	8. Chapter 8: Waking Them Up

A New Earth Chapter 8 .. Wake Them up.

The pod slid out as it simultaneously opened. There was a swishing sound as the cold air released. Gaia could feel the pad underneath her body begin to warm as she slowly lay in a semi dream state. Had it already been 10 years?

She felt stiff in her joints and the dull throbbing was still present that she remembered in her leg. Indra held her breath, waiting for her daughter to wake naturally.

Cracking open her eyelids in the bright lights, was a strain. She saw shadowy figures looking down on her until her eyes finally adjusted and she was greeted by her mother's closed mouth smile, a rarity on Indra's normally stoic face. Gaia smiled, "Morning mother," she said sluggishly.

Indra raised her hand and softly stroked Gaia's cheek. "Morning Gaia," she answered back.

Gaia started to rise but Abby quickly stepped in as she and Indra both stopped her.

"Woah, Gaia," Abby said. "You need to take it slow. Those wounds are as fresh as they were when you went to sleep."

Gaia gave in with a tired huff. "Has it already been 10 years?" she asked feeling like she just went to sleep yesterday.

"Yes…and more," Indra said "But we'll leave that for later. Abby needs to look at your wounds," she added.

Gaia closed her eyes, anxious to rise, but still groggy from her long sleep. She was too tired to argue.

Abby looked her over thoroughly, "Your wounds are doing nicely, I'll need to change the dressings," she said. "But, you have to take it slow."

Gaia nodded obediently "Yes doctor," she said which made Abby smile.

"Good," Abby said and looked at Indra. "I'll leave you two to talk," she said "and we'll have the video set up in a little bit," Abby said.

Indra nodded. Gaia would be able to watch Monty's message along with Octavia later that day, so she could get a clear explanation of what they were facing.

As Abby left Indra with her daughter, she heard Gaia ask, "What did you mean when you said 'and more?"

Shaw and Echo stood in the corridor outside Miller and Jackson's room. Echo wasn't timid when it came to knocking. She pounded. Echo was irritated when she got the full story of Miller pulling a knife on Bellamy. She insisted on being the one to tell him he was reassigned to the landing team and Raven insisted on Shaw going with her. Raven knew Echo well enough to know where her loyalties were and for Millers own safety she thought Shaw could help keep Echo in check.

"What is it?" Miller's annoyance at the intrusion was clear; when he opened the door to the pounding. "Did Bellamy send you?" he asked with a distain in his voice as he looked her up and down.

Echo ignored his question. She pursed her lips. "Congratulations, you've been reassigned to the landing crew. Start gathering your gear," she said with loathing as she abruptly turned to leave.

"Wait…says who?" he asked, annoyed at her attitude.

She turned, "Says everybody," she snapped before she walked away.

He watched her go and Shaw stood there. He was impressed by Echo's control. Miller looked at him, unsure of what to say. "Welcome aboard?" Shaw finally said awkwardly before finally turning to catch up with Echo.

Walking along the corridor, Echo, satisfied, gave him a side glance. He looked at her as they moved in unison towards the hanger bay. "I guess you didn't need me after all," he said.

Echo smiled to herself. "Yes I did," she said. "If you weren't with me…I might have kicked his ass, and…I don't think that would go over too well."

Shaw smiled despite himself. "That might be interesting to see," he said as he kept pace with her.

"Having him on the landing crew is the right call. But it's still going to suck," Echo griped.

Bellamy stood at her chamber, studying Octavia as she slept peacefully. Her face didn't have the furrowed brow that she wore as Blodreina. Looking down on her brought so many memories, some were good, but many were bad. None were easy when it came to his sister. Flashes of pain and heartache scarred their relationship. He once loved her deeply but that love was broken now. He tried to talk to her, to break through, but she shut him out. She was willing to let him die, she all but ordered it. What he found when he opened the bunker was a monster, something he couldn't recognize.

Maybe their relationship was too broken to repair. "You can't save someone that doesn't want saving," he remembers the words Marcus told him before… Maybe the same goes for family. "You can't force someone to be family if they don't want to be," he mumbled. But through it all, he still saw the little girl she once was and that's what drove him to keep going back. "Maybe it's time to let go, he thought…you're not that little girl anymore."

Bellamy was so torn over Octavia and their future. The stories Indra told of the dark year and how it broke them all; was horrible and leaving her in the bunker to bear it without him caused guilt to well up in him. But even the horrors she was forced to endure didn't excuse her actions after he found her in the bunker.

"Indra thinks she can help you," he muttered "but I just can't" he said finally. With that realization; he pressed the button and her pod clicked into wake mode as it slowly began to warm inside and finally slid out and opened.

She was slow to open her eyes, and when she did, she was glad to see her brother.

She smiled, and rubbed her eyes. "Hey Bell," she slurred in a half awake state.

"Morning," he said with a forced a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"It didn't feel like 10 years," she said as she slowly got her senses clear.

"Just take it slow…give your system time to catch up," he said.

He helped her to sit up. She stretched and arched her back. He took a step back.

"You need to get changed. Indra and Gaia will meet you in the locker room and fill you in on everything," he said before turning to leave.

"Bellamy, wait," she said, stopping him.

He paused and turned briefly. "Indra's waiting, you should get going," he said before he left.

As she watched him leave, her heart sank. Ten years sleeping and nothing had changed. He was distant and had shut her out. She had made him angry before, and she had hurt him in the past, but he always came back. Her brother was a pushover and he never stayed mad at her for long, but this felt different and it frightened her.

As soon as he woke her up, he needed to get away. Seeing her, brought back all the bad memories, and hurt. It was too much. As he walked to the hanger bay, he began shaking. His heart was racing, and he broke into a sweat. He had to stop walking and lean over with his hands on his knees. He felt sick to his stomach like he was going to puke.

"Bellamy?" Abby said with concern as she rushed towards him. He looked up and saw her. He squeezed his eyes shut "great," he thought.

Abby had just left Indra and Gaia and was on her way back to medical when she noticed Bellamy in the corridor.

Bellamy straightened back up when Abby got there, "Are you okay?" she asked

"I'm fine," he said in a deep raspy voice.

"You don't look fine," she argued "Your shaking, you look flush. Do you have a fever?" she asked as she reached up to feel his forehead.

He backed away sheepishly. "I'm fine," he argued back. "I just…," he couldn't finish. He just looked towards the door to C section and shook his head. The look in his eyes was that of pain.

Abby looked back and saw C section. "You woke Octavia?" she asked.

He squeezed his eyes shut. "I did," he said and turned away from her. "I've got to go," he suddenly said and rushed away. He was about to lose it and he didn't want to be around anyone right now.

"Bellamy…wait," she called after him, but he kept going.

Abby watched him go and knew he wasn't sick. It was stress, all brought on by waking his sister, and there was nothing she could do to remedy that. It was something they would have work out on their own.

Abby turned towards C section and found her feet carrying her there.

Inside; Octavia stood next to her now empty cryo chamber. She immediately looked up at the person that walked in. A beat passed. "Abby,' she said softly. Confusion and questions danced across her face. Something was odd about the situation. She could tell by the amount of grounders still in deep sleep and the lack of others. It seemed eerily quiet. "What's going on? Where's everyone else?" she asked.

Abby cleared her throat and met Octavia's stare.

"Come on," she finally said. Let's get you freshened up and changed," she said holding her arm out to guide Octavia from the room, yet still not actually touching her.

"Somethings wrong," Octavia protested by standing her ground. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what it is."

Abby took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay fine," she said shaking her head. "We've been asleep for over 100 years, and there is no Earth to go back to, but we found a new planet that we hope can sustain what's left of us. Now there's only a fraction of us awake until we know for sure," she said as if she had repeated the story thousands of times although she hadn't. "Now we've just awaken Gaia and they're waiting on you. We have a video that will explain everything that you should see for yourself."

"Wait…What?" Octavia asked at all she had just taken in.

"Come on," Abby said, "let's go."

Octavia followed Abby without farther protests.

Bellamy walked the corridor towards the Hanger bay trying to focus on something other than Octavia. They would be leaving in two days, and they had a lot of work to do. The shuttle still had checks that needed to be made, and Shaw rambled on about rewiring a major cable. Bellamy had been so preoccupied with deciding if and when Octavia would wake that he'd neglected his duties and now they were pressed for time.

"Stay busy," he kept telling himself over and over again.

When Bellamy got to the hanger bay, Shaw was in a pile of wires from some panel he had removed.

Bellamy just nodded to him as he passed. He wasn't in a talkative mood. Echo was checking off supplies that were stacked on the loading ramp. She looked up from her list when he came into view. She lowered her list and walked to meet him.

"Did you wake her?" she asked trying to meet his eyes.

He only gave a quick brief nod and then averted her stare. He quickly changed the subject and Echo knew he was in no mood to discuss Octavia. She wasn't going to push it, when he was ready to talk he would.

They quickly got to work loading supplies and taking inventory.

It was hours before Shaw had the panel back in place. "I'm calling it a night," he told Echo who was resting next to several crates. "You guys should too," he said "It's late, we can finish this up tomorrow," he said.

"Yea, I'm beat," Echo said, "we'll knock off in a bit," she said and nodded to Bellamy on the other side of the hanger, loading boxes.

She slowly got to her feet and started towards Bellamy as Shaw left them.

"Bellamy, it's late. We should call it a night," she said as she walked up to him.

He kept working and didn't respond. "Bellamy," she said louder, getting his attention.

He turned briefly. "Come on, we've been here long enough. Let's go get some rest," she urged him.

Bellamy looked tired. He protested but Echo insisted. "We'll finish up in the morning," she said.

He had been working nonstop since he got there, just trying keep his mind busy. They walked to their room in silence, and upon entering the dark room, Echo undressed quickly. He was in a dark mood and when he got like this he wouldn't speak to anyone, and she was no exception.

It would be a long, long night.


End file.
